Latidos del corazón, no puede ser amor
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Poco a poco, cada uno va desarrollado sentimientos hacia sus propios compañeros de clases. Adrien no sabe que le pasa cada vez que ve a Marinette. Nathaniel no sabe por que Chloe está captando su atención. ¿Alix siente algo hacia Kim? Alya y Nino deben hacer de cupidos por el bien de sus amigos.
1. Prólogo

**Pov Nathaniel**

Las 4 alarmas que pongo en distintas partes de mi habitación para levantarme sonaron, yo suspire profundo mientras me sentaba en mi cama de mal humor y agarraba la primer alarma.

"6 am."

¿Quién rayos habrá inventado las alarmas?

Seguro era alguien que odiaba ver a las personas disfrutar de sus sueños.

-Odio los lunes.

Me puse de pie y luego de apagar cada alarma miré mi cama y me acosté un ratito más.

-Sólo un minuto.

...

...

-¡Nathaniel! ¡Ya despierta! ¡vago!

El grito de mi querida madre me despierta tranquilamente y yo me siento de manera relajada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿cuándo?! ¡¿dónde?! ¡Mi cabello no!

No querrán saber como me levantó si no estoy relajado.

Buscó mi celular debajo de mi almohada, lo sacó, veo la hora y...

¡Las 7 y 20! ¡Sólo tengo 10 minutos para ir a la prisi... a la escuela!

¡¿Por qué nadie me despertó?!

¡¿Por qué no me pude controlar y me volví a dormir?!

¡¿Por qué no puedo usar la teletransportacion?!

¡¿Por qué me estoy acomodando en mi cama otra vez para dormir?!

¿Por qué la ... almohada... es tan... suav...

 **Pov normal**

La puerta de la habitación de Nathaniel se abrió y pasó su madre con una gran sonrisa aterradora y con una chancleta en cada mano.

-Vamos a ver si no te levantas con mi técnica especial del chancletaso doble.  
.

.  
 **Pov Adrien**

"¡Oye guapo! ¡Oye guapo! ¡Oye guap..."

La alarma de mi celular sonó, la desactive y me levanté de un saltito mientras me estiraba y le tiraba un besó al poste de Ladybug que pegue hace poco en mi habitación.

-Buenos días my Lady.

-Quiero queso.

Y aquí está mi segunda alarma la cual tiene defectos de fábrica y no la puedo desactivar, también conocido como Plagg.

-Buenos días a ti también Plagg.

-Lo serán cuando me des mi queso.

Suspire profundo y fui a buscarle queso a mi glotón kwami.

Seguro que my Lady debe pasar lo mismo con el suyo así que no me puedo rendir.

Luego de darle queso a el glotón, darme una ducha, borrar el vídeo que Plagg filmó de mi en la ducha, darle queso a Plagg, cepillarme mis dientes, cepillar mi cabello 100 veces para que brille, darle queso a Plagg, desayunar y darle queso a Plagg, me pongo en marcha hacia ése hermoso lugar conocido como la escuela.

Así es, a partir de hoy mi padre me deja ir sólo a la escuela ya que yo le reclame como el rebelde que soy.

Al salir afuera de mi lujosa e envidiable mansión que muchos quisieran tener pero no tienen el honor de ser yo, me encuentro a mi mejor amigo Nino esperándome con su celular en manos.

Se nota que intenta descifrar la contraseña Wi-Fi.

¡Ja! Jamás sabrá que es "somosrubiosyAgreste".

-Hola Nino.

Le saludó y él me mira con lastima.

-¿Tu contraseña Wi-Fi es somos rubios y Agreste pero todo junto? Que triste vida que tienen tu padre y tú.

¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo la adivinó si yo mismo me encargué de elegirla?!

-Alya hackeo tu cuenta de Facebook y usas la misma contraseña.

¡Maldita Alya! ¡Yo confiaba en ti!

Suspiro profundo y me encojo de hombros con tristeza.

-Sólo vamos a la escuela hermano.

-Si cierto, después de todo le hiciste un gran berrinche a tu padre y te pusiste a llorar en medio de la callé por que no te daba permiso de ir sólo a la escuela.

¡No le crean! ¡Todo lo que Nino dice es mentira!

...  
 **Pov norma** l

Todos ya estaban llegando a la escuela y Adrien suspiro alegre cerca de la puerta de entrada mientras que Nathaniel que estaba cerca de los casilleros con sus posaderas dolidas suspiro con fastidio.

Pov Adrien/ pov Nathaniel.

-Otro magnífico/espantoso día en la escuela.

Tras una pared veo dos coletas azules y sonrió/ tras uno de los casilleros veo como alguien con una coleta rubia se acerca y palidezco.

-Hola Marinette, ¿cómo estás?/¡Rayos! Es Chloe, mejor me escuendo.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Volví para quedarme! 👏👏👏

Les gustó el inicio?

Quieren continuación?

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio.

Volveré...


	2. 2 polos opuestos

**Pov Sabrina**

-¡Rayos! Me quedé dormida y se me está haciendo tarde.

Ya llevo 10 minutos luego de que salí corriendo como si mí vida dependiera de ello y es que así es. Hoy tenemos evaluación a primera hora y ésa profesora es muy estricta, un sólo minuto que llegue tarde y me pone un 1.

Espero que mi papá no se haya enojado por que no desayune por salir apurada.

Caigo al suelo dolida tras chocar con alguien.

¿Con quién habré chocado?

-Lo siento Sabrina ¿estás bien?

Era Max él cual se puso de pie algo dolido.

Ahora que me doy cuenta ¿por qué es el mejor amigo de alguien como Kim?

Digo, Max es responsable, confiaba, inteligente, muy observador y respetuoso.

En cambio Kim... él era Kim.

-Si, estoy bien pero no creo estarlo si llegó tarde a la escuela.

Él sonrió de costado mientras me ayudaba a levantar.

-¿No lo sabías? Hoy iba a haber reunión de maestros y entrábamos 30 minutos más tarde.

¡¿Es enseriooooo?!

-Y por lo que puedo ver te olvidaste tu mochila.

Palidezco y me miró.

Ya me estoy pareciendo a Marinette ... ahora estoy pensando mal de una amiga, digo, Marinette si suele ser algo irresponsable pero aún así no está bien verla como alguien torpe.

-Sabrina ¿ya me puedes soltar la mano?

Mis mejillas enrojecen y lo suelto nerviosa.

Ya esta decidido, me tengo que alejar un poco de Marinette por que no me está haciendo bien juntarme mucho con ella.

Como siempre, Chloe tenía razón.

Sacudo la cabeza para calmar mis nervios y continuó con mi camino.

-N-nos vemos luego, estoy apurada por que... tengo que ir al baño.

 **Pov normal**

Y la chica continuó corriendo mientras que el moreno sonreía y veía como no muy lejos el teniente Rogers se acercaba corriendo de manera chistosa con la mochila de su hija en su mano.

-¡Sabrina! ¡Para! ¡Ya no soy tan joven como antes!

Max suspiro y continuó su camino hacia la escuela.

.

.

En la escuela.

Alix y Kim estaban recibiendo un sermón del director Damocles por que rompieron una pizarra.

-¡Es inaceptable! Mañana quiero ver a los padres de ambos aqu...

Recordó que mañana no había clases por feriado y se corrigió.

-El jueves los quiero aquí.

Y se fue mientras Alix miraba a Kim con enojo.

-Todo esto es tú culpa. Te dije que no podrías hacer un truco de magia.

El chico miró para todos lados y luego la miró a ella con sorpresa fingida.

-Lo siento Alix, no te vi por enana.

Le tocó la cabeza con burla y ella fruncio el ceño enfadada.

-¡Ahora si te descalabro los cachetes!

Y una de las habituales persecuciones matutinas por toda la escuela empezó mientras todos les hacían camino y Sabrina que estaba llegando los miró confundida.

Definitivamente Max y Kim eran dos polos opuestos.

¿Cómo es que se llevaban bien?

-Hi... hij... tu... mochila.

-¡Papá!

Y se acercó preocupada a su padre el cual al fin la alcanzó ya agotado.

Continuará...


	3. Enfermedad desconocida

Al terminar las clases.

Ése día Marinette se tuvo que quedar hasta tarde a reyenar unos papeles como presidenta del curso y al terminar Adrien el cual acababa de terminar su clases de esgrima se ofreció a acompañarla.

La azabache estaba muy nerviosa.

Nunca había estado tanto tiempo con Adrien sólo para pasar el tiempo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Proponerle matrimonio? Na, no tenía el anillo.

¿Pedirle su número o dirección de alguna cuenta? No, ya los tenía gracias a Nino y Adrien se conectaba raramente.

Lo que sea debía hacer algo o él empezaría a creer que no le cae bien.

Así que diría lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

-Asi que... ¿cómo se manejan los chicos en sus días?

-¿Qué?

Adrien la miró confundido y Marinette se sonrojo al extremo.

¡¿Por qué habiendo tantas palabras dijo éso?!

Debía arreglarlo y rápido.

-Yo usó toall...

-Por favor Marinette, cambiemos de tema.

La azabache asintió con una enorme sonrisa que ocultaba su infinita vergüenza.

Adrien se sentía algo incómodo por la rara conversación que quiso tener su amiga pero sabía que ella sólo trataba de iniciar una conversación.

Quizás él también debía intentarlo pero como la casa de Marinette ya estaba cerca y seguro su guardaespaldas ya lo estaba buscando debía pensar en otra ocasión para poder hablar con ella.

-M-Marinette, me p-preguntaba si te gustaría ir a algún lado esté fin de semana para... charlar.

¿Por qué tartamudeo? ¿Acaso lo de Marinette era contagioso?

Mientras el rubio estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos la azabache bajó la mirada algo triste.

-Lo siento Adrien, no voy a poder por que esté fin de semana vendré a la escuela en la noche con Alya, Nino, Kim y Max a ver si ésos rumores de que la escuela está embrujada son ciertos.

El chico la miró confundido.

-Creí que no te gustaban ése tipo de cosas.

-Y no me gustan pero alguien se debe hacer cargó de que Kim y Nino no rompan nada y ya que Alya y Max estarán distraídos con su investigación yo seré de niñera.

Adrien la miró algo triste y pensativo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió.

-Ya que, yo también los voy a acompañar para que no te causen tanto dolor de cabeza.

La azabache se sorprendió.

-¿De verdad? ¿tú padre te dejará?

El rubio asintió con una enorme sonrisa confiable.

Su padre no le iba a dar permiso pero siempre se podía hacer una escapadita como Chat noir.

Los pensamientos de adolescente rebelde de Adrien fueron interrumpidos al sentir como sus manos eran apresadas por las pequeñas y delicadas manos de una muy alegre Marinette.

-Gracias Adrien, en verdad muchas gracias. No me gusta ése tipo de lugares pero estoy segura que contigo no tendré tanto miedo.

Finalizó con una enorme sonrisa calida y las mejillas del chico enrojecieron.

¿Por qué de repente tenía tanto calor?

-Mmmh.

Y el malhumorado guardaespaldas llegó, Marinette soltó las manos de Adrien y se alejó aún feliz y sin la más mínima conciencia de lo que hizo.

-Nos vemos Adrien.

El chico levantó una mano nervioso para despedirse y luego se fue al auto con el cuerpo todo flojo.

-C-creo que tengo algo de fiebre.  
Por favor llevame al hospital.

Ése día ni los doctores del hospital ni los privados de la familia Agreste lograron entender que le pasaba al chico pero cierto kwami que presenció todo tenía sus ligeras sospechosas pero no le daba importancia ya que estaba comiendo queso.

Continuará...

.

.  
.

.  
.

.

.

.  
¡Hola!

¿Soy el único al que le interesa ver a Adrien sonrojado y nervioso delante de Marinette en lugar de ella por él?

Espero que haya gustado el capitulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	4. Cavando su propia tumba

Al terminar las clases y luego de recibir un gran sermón por dormir en clases, Nathaniel se iba a su casa con pereza.

-Tengo sueño.

Paso cerca de unas chicas que se reunían en el parque y le llamo la atención su conversación.

-La princesita Bourgeois debe aprender una lección. Se cree mucho por que su papi es el alcalde.

-¡Siii!

El pelirrojo miró al frente y continuó con su camino.

"Al parecer hay muchas chicas celosas de Chloe pero no es como si fuese inocente. Quizás necesité una lección."

Sonrió al pensar que la rubia al fin recibiría una lección... pero algo en su interior lo oprimia.

No sabía con exactitud por que.

¿Será que era por que últimamente Chloe cambio un poco y en verdad él si sabía que la violencia o los celos no eran algo bueno?

Se detuvo cerca de un árbol y miró al suelo con enojo.

"Vamos Nathaniel, éso a ti no te incumbe y además puede que Chloe se lo merezca, digo, ella es Chloe, la causante número uno de akumas en la primera temporada."

Apretó las tiras de su mochila al imaginar a la chica en un callejón y siendo lastimada por unas chicas envidiosas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Suspiro profundo y se dio media vuelta molestó.

-No puedo creer que haré esto.  
.

.  
En la casa de Alya.

Un muy feliz y tranquilo Nino estaba esperando a su novia mientras era acompañado por el padre de está el cual estaba afilando su colección de cuchillos y navajas mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

-Asi que suegrito ¿qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Alguna telenovela o anime interesante? Yo le recomiendo toji no miko si quiere ver nenas con espadas.

Le mostró una gran sonrisa y el hombre gruño molestó.

-Mira niño, no me agradas.

El moreno lo miró con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Po qué?

A Ottis le dio un tic en el ojo.

¿Por qué su hija lo odiaba tanto y salía con alguien así?

Nino se acercó y se sentó a su lado mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de su posible pronto asesino.

-Debés relajarte más hermano, ahora sólo debés preocuparte por dos hijas únicamente, gracias a que Alya es mí novia. Claro que ella se suele avergonzar cuando nos besamos pero bien que le gusta a la conden...

Alya salió de su habitación con una sonrisa y ya arreglada.

-Ya estoy lis...

Y se quedó mirando en shock como su novio se defendía con una silla y al rededor de él había cuchillos clavados mientras que su padre clavaba un machete en la silla.

-Ta. ¿A qué están jugando?

Los dos la miraron y se abrazaron con una enorme sonrisa.

-Nada linda, sólo jugábamos a practicar la puntería.

-Si nena, no es que tu padre me haya querido asesinar por que le dije que ya nos dimos unos muy buenos kiss.

Y luego de parar a su padre para que no maté a Nino, convencerlo de que ya era grande, calmarlo cuando rompió en llanto por que su "bebita" creció y darle un buen golpe a Nino por el daño que causó en 2 minutos y 4 segundos se fueron a una heladería a reunirse con Marinette (la cual seguro aún no llegaba), Kim (el cual estaba de agregado) y Max (el único un poco más normal) para hacer los planes para ir a la escuela de noche ése fin de semana y comprobar que los rumores de que puede haber fantasmas eran falsos.

-Por cierto Nino, Marinette me dijo que Adrien también iría.

-¡Rayos! Adrien es un aguafiestas y no dejará que Kim y yo asustemos a Marinette.

Maldijo el moreno y su novia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo tampoco los iba a dejar.  
.

.  
En la habitación de Nathaniel.

El chico estaba acostado mientras miraba al techo fijamente.

-Sé que a partir de ahora estoy en problemas pero... ¿por qué estoy tan tranquilo?

Continuará...

.

.  
.

.  
.

.

.

.  
¡Hola!

Cuarto capitulo y Nino casi tuvo que cavar su propia tumba por hablar de más.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y el siguiente es "grave error".

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



End file.
